Captain Gundam
by Hyb
Summary: Gundam Wing/Captain Planet. Add a little Britney Spears bashing and this is what u get


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Captain Gundam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Duo: So I says to Maybel I says-  
  
*beep beep*  
  
Wufei: *looks down at commband on wrist* Oi! Dr. Tom wants to see  
us at his lab. He says its urgent.  
  
Q,T,H: O_o  
  
Duo: To the bat mobile!  
  
Gboys minus D: *roll eyes* Duo.  
  
Trowa: Its a -van- that runs on turnip juice, not a bat mobile.  
  
Quatre: *giggles* Lets go!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
In the van...  
  
Duo: Man I sure could go for some turnip juice right now.. ^_~  
  
Everyone minus D: Duo!  
  
Duo: ^_^  
  
Van: Putt putt putt putt...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trowa: *runs into lab, others in close pursuit* Dr. Tom! We came  
as fast as we could.  
  
Heero: *grumbles* Although you can only do 20 in a cheap van running  
on turnip juice.  
  
Wufei: You go even slower when someone wants to -drink- half the  
tank and his koi actually pulls over and lets him.  
  
H,D: O_o  
  
Dr. Tom: Please Trowa, I thought I told you all to call me Hercules.  
  
Gboys: O_O  
  
Quatre: *coughs* umm.. right.  
  
Duo: *whispers to W & H* Did he find our vodka stash behind the main  
computer?  
  
Wufei: It -was- starting to pile up..  
  
Trowa: So, *cough* Hercules... Why did you call us down here?  
  
'Hercules': Ahh yes. Someone has been littering on Highway 72. We need  
you all to catch this mad man and bring him to justice.  
  
Duo: *grins* This looks like a job for...  
  
Wufei: Duo! Not yet.  
  
Duo: Whups ^_^  
  
Trowa: -.- Lets go!  
  
Quatre: Hey thats -my- line!  
  
Heero: O_x  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Highway 72...  
  
Quatre: Not a beer can in sight.  
  
Heero: I don't even see any McDonal'd wrappers.  
  
Wufei: *looks around with special x-ray vision bynoculars* Wait a minute!  
Over there! I see a toothpick!  
  
Gboys: *gasp*  
  
Trowa: Where's the son of a bitch who dropped that?!  
  
Quatre: *shocked* Trowa!  
  
Wufei: Over there! Behind that Oscar Myer hotdog car!  
  
Gboys: O_o  
  
Duo: Can I -now-??  
  
Heero: *rolls eyes* Yes...  
  
Duo: ^_^ This looks like a job for...  
  
Trowa: Earth!  
  
Wufei: Fire!  
  
Quatre: Wind!  
  
Duo: Wa-tah!  
  
T,W,Q,D: *hold out gaudy rings in a circle* When our powers combine...  
  
Heero: *groans*  
  
Duo: Say it!  
  
Heero: I am... CAPTAIN PlANET!  
  
Quatre: Captain Planet, he's our hero! Gonna take polution down to zero!  
Do do do do! do da do do-  
  
Trowa: Quatre!  
  
Quatre: Whoops ^_^  
  
Wufei: Charge!  
  
Trowa: *moves hotdog car with an unnescasary mud slide to reveal--*  
  
Gboys: -Britneytron?!-  
  
Brit: Thats Britneytron2000 sweety ^_~  
  
Wufei: O_o  
  
Heero: -.- But its 2001...  
  
Brit: ...  
  
Gboys: ...  
  
Wufei: CHAR-  
  
Duo: Wufei. I think we've done that already.  
  
Wufei: Then -get- her!  
  
Brit: Heh.. I don't think so hon! *2 large-chested blondes emerge from behind  
Britneytron* Bimbos go!  
  
Bimbo#1: *lunges at Wufei in skimpy pleather outfit*  
  
Bimbo#2: *tackles Wufei in equally skimpy jean short-shorts and revealing  
tube top*  
  
Brit: Fly my bimbos! Fly! Fly! Ahahahahaha  
  
Wufei: *yelps*  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Brit: *drops Official Britney Club pin on ground* )  
  
Trowa: *growls* You'll pay for that.  
  
Duo: *soaks Britneytron and bimbos with tsunami*  
  
*skimpy clothes get a bit more skimpier*  
  
Duo: *blushes* Whups ^_^  
  
Wufei: *nose bleeds*  
  
Trowa: *covers Quatre's eyes*  
  
Duo: Maybe someone -else- should give it a shot..  
  
Quatre: *nods*  
  
Duo: Its a dusty day on the battle field as our own Quatre Raberba Winner  
steps up to plate.  
  
Trowa: -.-  
  
Quatre: *sicks tornado on bimbos*  
  
Wufei: O_x Nice one Winner *brushes himself off*  
  
Trowa: Shut up Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *smirks*  
  
Brit: Wha the?! Nooooooooooo  
  
Trowa: *creates small quake under Britneytron*  
  
Brit: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O.O  
  
Duo: Ok guys, no offense, but this is like peeling a potatoe with a spoon.  
  
T,W: *nod*  
  
Quatre: Why would you peel a potatoe? @.@  
  
Heero: *completely ignoring Q's comment* Duo's right. Lets get this bitch.  
  
Duo: *grins* Whata ya gonna use?.. Flame thrower.. ice burge... prune  
juice?  
  
Brit: O_o  
  
Quatre: *hobbles off to hotdog car in search of hdogs*  
  
Brit; Hit me baby one more time!  
  
Duo: Ahh God NO!  
  
Brit; She's so lucky... she's a star  
  
Wufei: *cringes*  
  
Trowa: Someone do something!  
  
Duo: Heero! What are you gonna do?!  
  
Heero; *to the tune of Hit Me Baby One More Time* Pump her carcass fulla lead  
*pulls out gun and fires repeadedly at Britneytron*  
  
Brit: Nooo-uh! Nooooo- uh uh uh! *gets shot* I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh what a worl..  
  
Wufei: Eeeeeewwwwwwwwwww..  
  
Trowa: I coulda gone without seeing that.  
  
Duo: Knarely. Now lets go.  
  
Wufei: Wait a sec. Weren't we supposed to bring her to jail..?  
  
Trowa: Uhmm..  
  
Heero: Screw it.  
  
Duo: No thanks!  
  
Gboys minus D: Duo -.-  
  
Duo: =P  
  
Quatre: Damn these are good hotdogs.  
  
Trowa: //_O  
  
Quatre: Oh hey guys. ^_^ Where's Britneytron?  
  
Wufei: Lets go.  
  
Quatre: Hey thats-  
  
Gboys: We know, we know. Thats -your- line :P  
  
  
*OWARI* 


End file.
